Soulmates
by Bloody Wolf Demon
Summary: This is a story about Bella and a new soulmate. Sorry but there is some Jacob bashing. sorry for your luck. Echo Uchiha is adopting this story.
1. Chapter 1

My mission is of most importance. I am looking for a pack. A pack of werewolves. They live in the town of Forks and I am traveling there to find my kind. If you did not guess already, I am a werewolf. But I am also a special kind of werewolf. I am stuck in a half human and half werewolf body.

That appearance would look like this: I have bright blue eyes and pure black hair. I wear a black long-sleeved hoodie with flames on the sleeves which cover my arms. I need long-sleeved shirts because in my half form I have black fur covering my arms. I also wear black gloves which covers my hands which have claws on them. I also wear black bandages on my feet which cover the claws and no shoes. To hide my sharpened teeth I have a blood red scarf hiding them. When I turn into a werewolf I have black hair and bright blue eyes which seem to glow in the dark. My claws are also very long even for a werewolf like my teeth. Appearances aside I shall tell you my life story and why I am on the mission to Forks.

Once upon a time I lives in moderate home with an average family, but they had a very strange child. That child was me and when they saw me they were repulsed. Even though they were disgusted of me they let me in the family until I grew old enough. When I was 13 my parents left me. I guess they were too repulsed at the sight of me. With myself living alone I went in search of other werewolves. On my search I went by the name of Adrian which means "dark one".

After two whole years I finally found a pack of werewolves. I found this out because since people are repulsed at the sight of me, I snuck into a town to find clothing which could hide my appearance. That is where I found the clothes I am wearing now. I didn't have any money to but the clothes so I had to steal them. With that guilt on my head I went to a church to make God repent my sins. I am not really a religious person, but I just did not know what to do anymore. In that forsaken church I found an old man. He looked ancient but his voice was strong. I think he sensed the magic in me and told me where the werewolves were. With that information I left the town and I went in search of Forks. I suppose I should have been surprised by how that old man knew what I was, but he smelled like me. I guess he was also a werewolf. I transformed into wolf form and raced to Forks. But soon I grew hungry and caught a deer. With my stomach full I went to Forks.

When I found the town Forks I went to the main heart of the wolf pack. That is where I found the most beautiful girl. Her name appeared in my mind. Her name was Bella.

When she saw me her smile grew wider than I have ever seen anybody smile. Suddenly the boy she was talking to saw me and looked ready for a fight. His name also appeared in my mind. It was Jacob. Such a clichéd name. He went up to me with anger in his eyes. Suddenly he transformed into a wolf. His wolf form was not even terrifying. I am much bigger than his and faster and have a killer inside. Bella shouted at him to stop and for some reason he turned back into a nude human. So repulsive. When I turn into a werewolf my clothes don't get shredded like his. Soon enough (I wish it was sooner. EWWWWW) he changed clothes and called a pack meeting.

That is where I met my new pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Where we left off…

When Jacob changed clothes he called a pack meeting. I was only allowed in because I turned out to be the soul mate of Bella. All the wolves were joined in the meeting. Finally people who would understand me. I hope. When the meeting started they asked me who and what I was. "My name is Adrian and I am a werewolf, but not like you".

"What do you mean" said Sam. "I am stuck in my human/ werewolf form" said Adrian. "What!" said the whole pack. "That means my senses are sharpened to werewolf capacities and I have sharpened teeth. I also have claws on my hands and feet and black fur on my arms" said Adrian. "Show us proof" said Sam.

With that sentence I took off my hoodie and scarf along with my gloves and bandages. The pack was stunned with what they saw. But Jacob in his non believingnes wanted proof that I was in fact a werewolf.

The pack followed me outside where they saw me transform in my werewolf form. The pack murmured that I was even bigger than Sam and look like could kill anything. So in my wolf form I said "is that proof enough for you Jacob?" "You can talk in your wolf form?" said Sam. "Yes. Can't you?" "We can read each other's mind but that is it" said Sam. "Wow" said I. "What do you mean wow" said Jacob. "I mean for werewolves you guys are weak." Said I. "What do you mean" said Jacob. In my head I thought "Can't this guy say anything else?"

I said "Well I can transform into a wolf and speak in wolf form. My clothes don't disappear, and when I am in human form I have the natural abilities of my wolf form. Don't you guys have any other supernatural powers?" "No. Only vampires have supernatural powers and that is rare" said Sam. Jees these guys are weak. "Wait. Are there vampires here?" said I. "Yes they live on the other side on the forest. We have a peace treaty with them that if they don't keep their vegetarian diet that they will die because of us" said Sam.

Soon enough the pack meeting ended and they let me stay there. I told them about my past and why I went to find the pack. They were softies even for werewolves. They let me stay in Jacob's house. I think I am going to die in my sleep. The pack is also letting me go to the high school. I think I do want to die in my sleep.

Tomorrow is the first day of school with my new pack. After two years I finally found them.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to tell you people, but I am making the pack go to Forks High. I just want the werewolves and the vampires to meet and be sorta nice to them.

Well it seems like the new school year is at Forks High with all the vampires. My new pack say they smell sickenly sweet and they also say to the vampires we smell like wet dog. I am only going to the school so I can stay with my Bella.

Jacob hates me still. He says that Bella is his. Bella says that she and Jacob are best friends, but she loves a vampire named Edward. I think I shall call him Edwardo for fun. I hope I can change Bella's mind about Edwardo and make her love me. I am her soulmate and not the Edwardo dude.

I am in my wolf form with my new pack. We are traveling to the new school called Forks High. I hate being under an Alpha. Sometimes I wonder why I can here and why I stay because the new wolf pack is not like me at all. I am a giant to their wolf forms and I can talk in my wolf form. Secondly my clothes don't disappear when I change. That is just plain gross. Mostly with that Jacob guy. He is the Beta meaning I am lower than him in the pack. He just loves to rub it in my face. He really shouldn't do that. He even does it when he turns back to human. Naked guy butt is not nice.

We appeared at the school and changed back into human form. The other wolves take a long time to change back into human form. Sam says they have to be calm to turn back. I on the other hand can turn sorta human and turn wolf when I want to.

The school is pretty big for a high school. We appeared in front of the school everybody stared at us. The guys stared at the female wolf named Leah and some of the guy wolves. All of the girls stared at the guys. I was the only one left out. The people all glared at me because of a reason. That reason would be that I am hiding in disguise beneath my gloves, bandages, scarf, and sunglasses. The people would all run in feat if they saw what I looked like underneath and in my wolf form. I wish I could show them, but the Alpha says the people would kill us all. Me especially I think. If they do try to kill us I wish to kill the monstrosacity called Jacob. Maybe even that Edwardo guy without Bella knowing it was me.

Since I was a new student I had to go the office. When I went in the office lady glared at me and said hatefully "What do you want ugly." I was going to growl, but stopped myself and just told her I was new and wanted my schedule. She rudely printed it out for me and threw it in my face. Gladly she did not ask me to take of my gloves, bandages, and etc.

I went to my homeroom where I gladly saw that my Bella was in it. Sadly enough there was a guy there who sat next to her. I smelled something in the air. It was sweet, but not sickenly. Guess that is another thing I d not have in common with the wolf pack. The sweet smell seemed to radiate off of the dude sitting next to my Bella. I think that guy is Edwardo.

On the other side of my Bella was Jacob. Why god did I have to see him everywhere? Why me! My Bella waved me over and said to sit next to Edwardo. Edwardo tried to introduce himself to myself, but I did not allow him because I knew the old teacher was going to make me introduce myself to everybody.

I was correct. He told me to go to the front of the classroom and say my name, favorite color, etc etc. I told everyone my name was Adrian and that I did not like them. I told my so called classmates this because the people were all glaring at me. That all started with the Jacob guy. Finally after what I said sank in to the teacher he told me to sit down. Gladly enough I got to sit down and stay down.

The happiness left me quickly because the teacher told me to take off my disguise. I hatefully told him no. What you would expect would be that he would give me a detention for what I said to him, but he only asked me why. I told him a gigantic lie and said the sunglasses were prescription and the scarf was because I had a cold. Jacob in all his stupidness said I was lying. I was, but did he have to tell everyone?

He rushed over to me and pulled off my sunglasses. Mt eyes were burning because of the stunned looks I was getting. Then Jacob tore off my scarf, gloves, and bandages and showed my claws and pointed teeth to everyone. Finally he tore off my hoodie and my black fur covered arms were shown to the class.

I yelled at Jacob to stop it. Surprisingly enough my Bella helped me with the yelling. Even more surprising was that she came up with a lie on the spot to help me with the class. She said that I had a on a costume. A lousy costume. Was that the best lie she could come up with? She said the claws and pointed teeth were fake. She said the black fur was fake. She said that my eyes had colored contacts in them. Finally she said it was for a dang stupid play I was in. Would you ever imaging me in a play?

After her entirely long speech she gave me back my disguise. I was grateful to her for what she did to help me.

Next chapter will the rest of the school day in it.


End file.
